Hielo y Fuego
by Taishou
Summary: Cuando una pianista decide crear la melodía llena de calor y energía para la joya helada de Japón conocida como "El príncipe de hielo" en su rutina de patinaje sobre hielo ¿Que crees que pase? ¿Tendrá el efecto deseado? o ¿Algo más? Mimato. ONE-SHOT AU


**Hielo y Fuego**

 **ONE-SHOT**

/

No sé cómo había comenzado, ni como había llegado a este punto. Miraba ahora a uno de los mejores patinadores sobre hielo llevándose lo que debía ser la próxima medalla de oro que tendría. Siendo la primera vez que se vería derrotado, y más por un nuevo novato en el mundo del hielo. Y ahora observaba su medalla de plata, fijamente colgada en su cuello. Se sentía como un peso muerto, una cadena perpetua que a él no le iba. Él era solo oro, como su cabello.

Los periodistas se habían reunido para entrevistar al nuevo campeón de Japón, mientras que las voces al fondo solo se oía susurros sobre el posible fin de este as del hielo: Yamato Ishida, el príncipe helado. Todas sus presentaciones siempre habían sido perfectas en todo sentido, dándole mucho de que trabajar a los demás competidores e inclusive haciendo nuevos movimientos para los demás colegas, los cuales aún en su posición se les hacían difícil de realizar.

-Esto debe ser una broma.

Se hizo paso entre el público, obviando la voz de su representante. Con un solo destino, la puerta de salida. Mas nunca volver a perder o estar en un segundo lugar, de eso se haría cargo. Nunca más.

/

-Deberías tomarte un descanso, Yama. Así solo harás que te partas una pierna- miraba un aburrido moreno con brazos cruzados a su amigo, tirado en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. Tenía 4 meses entrenando duramente para la preselección de la nueva competencia. Aquella que lo había dejado en segundo lugar. Y nada, nada parecía desde ese entonces salirle bien, era como si algo le faltara para hacerlo como debía ser previsto. Había rechazado a miles de artistas que tenían canciones para él y la siguiente competencia porque ninguna parecía estar a su altura. Ninguna era como la de aquel patinador, una melodía que lo llevo a la victoria. Cerro los puños y golpeo el hielo para ponerse de pie.

Suspiro y miro a su amigo que le tenía una toalla y agua, se deslizo con gracia y tomo con desgano la botella.

-Tu rutina parece muy bien, en la libre es donde pareces tener más problemas.

-Y es ahí, donde me estoy intentando concentrar. Sabes que en la prueba técnica no fallo, nunca.

-Ohm… - Se apoyó de la barra con la cadera dándole la espalda y mirando su celular- El patinador que te derroto, ya mostro una parte de lo que tiene previsto para la pre- selección ¿Quieres ver? - Sabia que Yamato por orgullo, no lo vería. Así que entro en el link y fue una suave melodía con el violín lo primero que empezó a sonar. Acomodo el celular de mejor manera para que el rubio pudiera ver sin que sintiera que se lo estaba ofreciendo y no falto verlo para sentir como el ambiente se ponía más caliente.

No era lo menos, el patinador era muy bueno. No por su edad, sino la composición. Parecía como si la música tocara a voluntad del hombre y no que hubiera hecho su rutina en base a la melodía. Aunque era un video de apenas cerca al minuto, fue suficiente para que el rubio soltara la botella, pusiera REPRODUCIR a la siguiente persona candidata para la rutina libre e intentara hacer que su rutina se pegara a la melodía.

El moreno suspiro, al ver a su amigo en ese estado. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Ni en su primera presentación sobre hielo lo había visto así.

Serían unos largos meses, si no llegaba a algún lado con todo esto.

/

\- ¿Deseas que componga una canción para Yamato Ishida?

\- ¡Si! Vamos, Mimi. Tus piezas de piano son las melodías más exquisitas que he podido escuchar. Siempre calientan mi corazón y me cautivan. Estoy segura que a Yamato le hace falta algo así- La pelirrojo tomo entre sus manos la mano de la castaña que estaba sencillamente sentada tomando una bebida fría. La castaña parpadeo un poco asimilando la información y busco con su mano la bebida para continuar tomando mientras su mente trabajaba. Había escuchado de Yamato Ishida, quien era un gran patinador. El orgullo de todo Japón en el hielo, pero recientemente había sido desplazado por un novato.

Aun habiendo tenido poco de regresar de su gira en Europa, los chismes sobre los famosos de Japón llegaron rápido a sus oídos y sentía algo de empatía con ese patinador, sabe lo que se siente creer que todo por lo que has trabajado se tumbe cuando algo nuevo golpe a la puerta de tu casa sin previo aviso y te llena de dudas e impedimentos.

-Debe haber muchos artistas y músicos que habrán aplicado para darle su canción Sora ¿Qué crees que me hará diferente?

-Fácil, eres mi amiga y yo, soy la esposa de su mejor amigo- se podía sentir la sonrisa triunfal de Sora en toda la habitación, la pelirroja realmente llenaba de luz el sitio si se lo proponía. También, como mujer con una misión podría ser muy peligrosa. Mimi rio abiertamente ante el comentario y su mentalidad.

-Eres increíble Sora.

-Entonces ¿Eso es un sí?

-No tengo otra opción ¿verdad? - Le sonrió, y ante su amiga darle un abrazo, la castaña volvió a reír esperando no haber derramado su bebida. Tan solo esperaba que ese tal Yamato, fuera alguien fácil con quien lidiar. No tenía mucha paciencia con personas caprichosas o malcriadas. No porque ella fuera a renunciar por ese comportamiento, o no. Sino porque, ella era muchas veces peor que ese tipo de persona.

/

Veía a la castaña al otro lado de la pista de patinaje, tranquilamente sentada. Podía sentir su mirada sobre él, mas no sabía si lo estaba mirando o tenía la mente en otro lado. No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer a ese punto, pero culparía a dos morenos por ello. Le habían presentado a Mimi Tachikawa. Una renombrada pianista en Europa o así, dijeron llamarla. Nunca había escuchado de ella y bien, ella tampoco sabía nada de él. No sabía si considerarlo un insulto o no. A primeras les había rechazado, pero luego de considerar que había deshecho a todos los posibles músicos candidatos. No tenía más nada que perder y realmente, se sentía ya algo desesperado.

La siguiente petición lo dejo fuera de base, no hubo presentación ni introducción. Solo un simple mensaje de voz donde le indicaría que estaría en su pista a una hora específica y que ahí debía mostrarle lo que tenía planeado para su rutina.

-Esto debe ser una broma.

No había sido, ahí estaba. Lo peor, es que no llego a la hora que ella le pidió sido dos horas más tarde. Porque él, era Yamato Ishida y nadie le decía a qué hora debía estar en un sitio. Ella apenas lo sintió, soltó la bebida que tenía en sus manos y en un movimiento se puso de pie, se inclinó, presento y le dijo que cuando él estuviera listo, empezara su rutina. Había algo diferente en esa mujer, no podía poner el dedo a que era, pero, se la pondría difícil.

Si pensaba escribir una pieza de piano a partir de lo que él haría en el hielo, lo haría difícil para ella.

/

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan mal educado con mi amiga, Yamato? - Recibió un golpe en la nuca al enterar que se había ido de la pista dejándola sola, sin siquiera haber terminado su rutina, gritándole cual palabra se le atravesó y pidiendo que cuando volviera, ella no estuviera ahí.

-Tsk. No hacía nada Sora, ni siquiera me estaba viendo patinar ¿Cómo podría escribir una pieza si no anda pendiente de lo que debe ser parte de su tarea? - Se sobo molesto, la morena si tenía fuerza cuando estaba molesta.

\- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo cotizada que es ella en el mundo del patinaje?! Ella no toma ningún trabajo ni colaboración a la ligera ¡Por Kami, Yamato!

\- ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Yo no trabajo con cualquiera- Volvió a sentir un golpe en la nuca- ¡Demonios Sora!

-Te lo tienes merecido, hermano.

\- ¿Tú también vienes a fastidiar?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? - Se apoyó en el mueble del apartamento, tras entrar sin tocar y más al escuchar los gritos de la morena para su hermano. Era divertido ver a Yamato regañado y más por su cuñada- Te estuve llamando y no me atendías, tengo el derecho de ver qué pasa con mi hermano de vez en vez.

-De seguro Kari anda toda intensa con su embarazo y por eso andas por aquí- Sora lo volvió a golpear- ¡Ya basta! ¡Sora, por favor! - Se paró alejándose de la morena, quien parecía hecho fuego. Iba a decir algo más, cuando su celular sonó, excusándose.

-Mi esposa está muy bien, gracias. La deje dormida para venir a verte, pero ahora hablando en serio ¿Es verdad lo que dice Sora? Sobre la pianista.

-Sí, tuvo los más extraños requisitos para conmigo Takeru, y ni siquiera me andaba viendo patinar ¿Qué clase de profesional hace eso? Estaba ahí mirando a un punto y bajaba la cabeza a veces para ver algo entre sus manos. Fue frustrante.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya casi no te queda tiempo y ningún artista quiere ahora trabajar contigo tras el fiasco de haberlos rechazados a casi todos. Nadie compondrá algo en tan poco tiempo.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Se dejó caer nuevamente en el mueble y agarrando un cojín grito al momento que se tapó la cara con el mismo, iba a disponerse a gritar más cuando la voz sorprendida de Sora, lo trajo de vuelta

/

Escepticismo.

Incredulidad.

Desconfianza.

Yamato había pensado todo eso, cuando Sora le dijo que la pianista había terminado la pieza y que se la había mandado por correo apenas se renderizada. Desde que la había dejado plantada en aquella grada, había pasado casi semana y media. Por su mente no paso que esa mujer, terca por lo visto. Estaría trabajando en su pieza. Y mucho menos que ahora, después de haberla escuchado, danzado y reproducido en su celular para ver como sincronizaba la melodía con su rutina estaba estupefacto.

Aun cuando la melodía le parecía muy dulce. Demasiado para su gusto, era como una brisa. Había algo fresco y chispeando en las notas. No lograba ponerle el dedo a que. Si, era bastante diferente a lo que todos le habían mando. Esto era suave, y elegante, pero, juvenil al mismo tiempo. No perdió tiempo tras verse a sí mismo en el celular, supo que esa era la canción. Hasta pudo leer los últimos movimientos que no llego a hacerlos por la aptitud que el mismo había tomado al creer que ella no estaba prestando atención. Y si parecía prestar, y mucha. No paraba de practicar, ni resumir detalles y aun cuando la melodía le parecía dulce, cada día. Le gustaba un poco más.

/

Había pasado la pre selección y era obvio, o así mismo pensó Mimi. Tenía una pieza de ella, sonrió satisfecha tras escuchar las noticias y además de la nueva marca que impuso en su rutina libre bajo esa misma melodía. Realmente le había sorprendido la presencia del rubio. Era todo lo que muchos decían, aun sin conocerlo ni poderlo ver bien, supo que era un hombre energizante. Lleno de coraje, y leal a sí mismo. Así por igual decidido pero sensible, aun bajo toda esa capa falsa de hielo que demostraba al público y en la pista. No falto terminar su presentación para saber exactamente lo que compondría. Tenía que ser alguien muy especial, debido a sus amistades.

Conoció a Sora un poco después de que esta se casara, en una reunión con su representante para un nuevo vestido. La pelirroja había quedado encantada con ella y sus medidas y gustos, pero había sido Mimi la que había quedado ensimismada ante tal persona cándida. No falto mucho para que su amistad floreciera y conociera a su esposo: Taichi Yagami. Quien era más un deportista, futbol para ser más sincera. Algo de lo cual ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Tanteo con su mano, para dar con el teléfono que hacia momentos estaba sonando. Agradecía mucho la ayuda del sistema de navegador Cortana, quien hacía de su teléfono la mejor experiencia, así que le pidió que reprodujera el mensaje que había llegado.

 _-Mimi, gracias por todo. Yamato pasa la preselección y se dirige a la siguiente etapa. Por favor, sal con nosotros esta noche. Para agradecerte por lo que hiciste. Sora._

Nosotros. Supondría que se trataba de ella, su esposo y el patinador. Rio para sus adentros al pensar en la cara de vergüenza al verla tras cómo se comportó. Profesional o no, hasta ella estando en su posición sentiría vergüenza si el resultado llevo al que tendrían ahorita. Lo mejor sería responderle. Solo por escuchar un "Gracias" y "Disculpa mi comportamiento" de esa persona, valdría la pena ir.

/

Cualquiera que la viera pensara que es una persona con un serio problema de puntualidad y era así. Ahí estaba de primera que todos, ya sentada y con bebida en mano, Mimi Tachikawa. Él había sido el primero en llegar o así lo creía hasta que la anfitriona les informo que ya había otra de las invitadas en la mesa. Estaba sencilla y bien vestida y parecía tener el pensamiento en otro lado mientras sus dedos jugaban con la base de la copa. Aclaro su garganta y atrajo la atención la chica que le sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Señor Ishida.

-Buenas noches- Se sentó en la mesa y sin perder tiempo el mesero tomo su pedido- No esperaba verla tan puntual.

-Me gusta llegar a tiempo, antes siempre solía ser al revés la situación, pero… Una debe aprender a valorar su propio tiempo y el de los demás- Tomo un sorbo y continuo- Felicidades por haber quedado seleccionado, Ishida.

-Sí, gracias- Había algo que lo descolocaba de ella, era abierta y directa. Podía leer sus emociones en su rostro, pero a la vez no por la rápida reacción que tenía al momento de hablar. No había un tono ni una gota de sarcasmo en sus palabras- Eh, yo… Debo…Pues- Se frenó cuando la escucho reír abiertamente y antes que pudiera decir algo, parecía que ella leyó sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento, Ishida. No fue propio de mi reírme mientras usted hablaba, pero… En mi mente pensé como seria esta escena tras lo que ocurrió en su pista y no era para nada lo que imaginé. Y debo decirle, que no tomo rencores y no hay temores sobre lo ocurrido- Termino su bebida y justo el mesonero llegaba con la de él, con lo cual ella pidió dos copas más- Digamos que yo tampoco, se mucho como trabajar con otros. No es mi costumbre. Si me queda constatado, que espero no haberle hecho pasar un mal momento con mi comportamiento.

El rubio solo le quedo tragar saliva y se vacío rápidamente el contenido de su bebida. La mujer lo había dejado contra la pared ante su oración y ahora no sabía realmente como actuar y fue un gesto en su mano derecha, cuando vio la mano de ella sobre la de él y subió la mirada para verla. Por primera vez, no se sintió incomodo porque no le veía directamente.

-Mejor dejemos esos malos ratos en el pasado y tengamos un fresco comienzo- Al tiempo que decía estas palabras el mesonero dejaba el par de copas, cuando vio las dos copas en la mesa, ella supo que él se volvería un manojo o así pareció. Y le acerco la segunda copa, sonriente- Por un mejor futuro y una nueva medalla de oro, no espero menos.

/

- _Pareciera un hombre renovado, no solo pareciera el príncipe helado. Sino un rey en toda su majestuosidad. Su última presentación, dejo un sabor de querer más a los espectadores. Más aun, que nadie esperaba que la pianista Mimi Tachikawa fuera la artista tras la melodía dulce que el príncipe helado, Yamato Ishida. Algo que nunca habíamos visto en su repertorio ¿Esto será un nuevo rostro? ¿Qué otras sorpresas nos traerán ahora?... ¡El nova—_

Cerro la aplicación en su celular al ver que iban a hablar sobre el novato. El novato y él habían ganado las medallas de oro para quedar seleccionados para el Grand Prix de ese año, el mismo donde él había obtenido plata el año pasado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que se llenarán los últimos puestos para empezar la siguiente fase. Apenas anunciaran a los ganadores, obtendría la lista técnica y exigencias.

Por alguna razón, se sentía ansioso y a la vez emocionado, le había pedido a Mimi que creara otra pieza, pero que esta vez no la creara en base a lo que él quisiera. Sino lo que ella veía en él. Tenía que imponerse nuevos retos si quería ganar, dejar viejas rutinas para sorprenderse con nuevas. Y desde aquella amistosa noche en la que Sora y Taichi se les unieron luego, observo la llama viviente de la castaña y entendía porque sus melodías eran así, aun si se basaban en la personalidad o exigencia de otros. Aquella mujer no se callaba, o bien se dejaba callar. Expresaba lo que sentía y no había malicia en lo que hablaba. Casi se podría decir, que es una mujer pura. Única y rara.

Aun así, había algo raro en ella, algo que no lograba poner realmente el dedo en ella y por más que lo pensaba más se encontraba pensando en ella y más llamándola, sí. Llamándola porque Mimi Tachikawa no respondía a los mensajes de texto por más que lo intentara. Aun así, por más extraña que esta situación le sea, se encontraba entretenido ante la misma y disfrutaba aun si no lo admitía esas llamadas, donde conocía a una Mimi traviesa que le gustaba burlarse y ver hasta qué punto su tolerancia llegaba. Claro, siempre era ella la que terminaba molestándose y colgándole tras vez que Yamato se molestaba y le decía que iba a colgar.

Cosas así, le asustaban y, aun así. Lo motivaban aún más. Pocas veces se veían y cuando lo hacían él por más que intentaba ser el puntual, la encontraba ya en el sitio y había ya ordenado por él. Le sorprendía que inclusive ella fuera la última en retirarse alegando siempre que ya la vendrían a buscar, y cosa que verifico una vez. Cuando un auto negro la vino a recoger. Excusándose del hombre que vino a recogerla, diciendo que sus padres siempre serian personas muy sobreprotectoras sin importar la edad que ella tuviera.

-Ya casi será hora de entrar.

El rubio asintió a la pareja y camino siguiéndoles el rastro. Esta noche por primera vez la vería tocar, la vería en su mundo. Como ella lo había visto a él en varias ocasiones mientras afinaban detalles de la melodía para su Gran Prix.

Apago el celular cuando, se sentó en el palco asignado junto a Sora y Taichi. Quien solo, la pelirroja estaba emocionada por ver a su amiga, mientras que el moreno se quejaba de un juego que se estaba perdiendo por la tv. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle, los aplausos se escucharon y vieron a una castaña, caminar acompañada por el presentador.

Tal como hizo aquella vez que se conocieron a la distancia, ella miro al frente. Se inclinó y agradeció a todos por su asistencia, sin más se sentó y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones a través del piano.

/

Realmente, sabía que debía agradecerle mucho a Mimi

Estaba ahí, en la final. En su meta final. Había obtenido buena puntuación en el técnico ahora solo falta el libre, pero estaba nervioso. No veía a Mimi por ningún lado. Por alguna razón la castaña se negaba a asistir a sus presentaciones como muestra de agradecimiento, no daba excusas ni palabras. Sencillamente siempre decía que lo intentaría, le enviaba toda la información, inclusive el carnet de pase y aun así no se aparecía. Y hoy, era la final. Hoy más que nunca por alguna razón, la necesitaba ahí.

Desde que la vio tocar, supo que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella y no era simple admiración, no. Le estaba gustando. Todas esas llamadas, esas reuniones se iba dando cuenta de que la castaña le gustaba, pero fue hasta esa noche que pudo confirmarlo. Disfrutaba su compañía, disfrutaba verla pelear contra él. Reclamarle si algo estaba mal o provocarlo con tal de verlo molesto o refunfuñar. Sobre todo, disfrutaba verla sonreír, reír y hablar. Por primera vez le gustaba escuchar a otro ser humano hablar, lo que sea. Ya ni le molestaba que nunca pudiera mirarlo directamente o que al inicio todas sus reuniones fueran en sitios donde permanecieran sentados, sin hacer nada. Solo escucharla y verla, luego de un poco de tiempo con ella, era como una adicción que lo relajaba y animaba. Sobre todo, inspiraba. Tanto que, esa misma noche tras celebrar y entre un par de copas se habían besado. Mientras él se sentía apenado y arrepentido de que lo había arruinado y quizás por eso ella no había devuelto sus llamadas. Sabía que quizás habían pasado esa línea, mezclando el trabajo con el placer.

El mero pensamiento, lo tenía mal.

Observo la cartelera eléctrica y vio la puntuación del novato. Estaba en primer lugar y casi había batido su record. El mismo que el novato había batido en su primer intento, cuando ganó el oro. Si obtenía una buena puntuación podría superarlo y obtener el primer lugar. Quizás, pero se sentía nervioso. Demasiado.

-Si sigues con el ceño fruncido, te llamaran el viejo de hielo- ahí estaba la risa, se giró rápidamente cuando termino de escuchar la frase tras la risa y observo a la castaña quien venía acompañada de Sora.

-Mimi, viniste.

-Claro que vine, no me perdería el brindis que hicimos hace mucho, _por un mejor futuro y una nueva medalla da de oro_ ¿No es así? - Sora tiro de ella y la hizo sentarse- Además, Sora me arrastro. No había mucho que pudiera hacer en mi condición- volvió a reírse y el solo veía a la castaña tratando de aliviar la misma emoción que en él corría: miedo. Observo a Sora quien se veía algo perturbada y excusándose, los dejo solos. Ya solo quedaba una persona antes que él por patinar.

-Mimi…

-Lo siento.

\- ¿eh?

-Por no haber venido antes a verte, es que… Tenía miedo- ahí estaba, tan abierta y cristalina como siempre.

-Si es, por lo del beso… Mimi… Yo-

\- ¡No! No es eso, es que…- Y por primera vez en su vida, veía algo que solo era parte de él. Mimi estaba siendo tímida y reservada. Jugaba con sus dedos y un trozo de tela de su blusa y recordó aquella primera vez donde él era el manojo de nervios. Tomo su mano suavemente, los impulsos no se le daban muy bien, pero por ella era capaz de todo. La sintió sobresaltarse para luego respirar profundamente y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, la volvió a escuchar hablar- Aquel beso fue todo para mí, Yama- su corazón dio brinco ante su confesión y solo causo que agarrara su mano con más seguridad- Al principio de haberte conocido, eras solo un trabajo para mí. Y aun cuando tus llamadas las tomaba de manera casual, empecé a sentir que las necesitaba y siempre quería escuchar tu voz. Por eso cuando me pediste que volviera a escribir una nueva melodía para ti. Mi corazón solo se enloqueció aún más y fue que me di cuenta de algo… Me gustas Yama, y mucho. Tango que podría decir que te amo. Y eso me aterra porque yo—

No le dio tiempo de terminar, porque tiro de su mano y con la otra libre de su nuca para atraerla y volver a besarla. Y aquel miedo apenas toco por segunda vez aquellos labios, se disipo. Se volvió fuego y derritió toda emoción que lo tenía de pie, fijo en ese sitio sin saber qué hacer. Ella no lo estaba rechazando, ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, en sus nuevos retos. Aquellos labios con un sabor a cereza y una fragancia dulce lo estaban envolviendo, y se sintió aún más lleno de energía cuando sintió como ella lo agarraba por la chaqueta para evitar que se alejara. No podía perder, tras verla ahí. Tenerla aquí. Haber escuchado esa confesión, no perdería. Se separó y le sonrió, más cuando el rosado de sus mejillas abarcaba ya más que solo las mejillas, apoyo su frente contra la de ella y ella aun no abría los ojos.

-Creo que, con esto, te respondo lo que yo siento por mí, Mimi.

-Yama, yo… Hay algo más que debo decirte.

-Ishida, es tu turno.

-Sea lo que sea puede esperar, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo tras esto. Por ahora, solo veme Mimi. Ve como gano la medalla de oro gracias a ti.

La melodía que Mimi compuso para Yamato, esta vez. Era diferente, no hablamos de alguien dulce, o de alguien frio. Esta empezaba con una bruma de misterio, de alguien perdido que no sabía qué camino tomar, y la lucha emocional de querer saber su propio camino. Luego entre lo más profundo de su ser, logra ver una luz; algo que lo impulsa hacia adelante a sobresalir por sus propios dones y vemos una nueva faceta de la música, donde se muestra una persona apasionada, impulsiva, leal y llena de vida que no permitirá que nada le arrebate esa nueva luz que nace en su interior.

Yamato no entendía muy bien cómo llevar todo lo que ella había visto en él a la pista. Sencillamente, porque no se veía a sí mismo, pero podía ver las emociones de ella en la melodía que le entrego y eso fue lo único que necesito para saber que hacer. Por primera vez en la historia, verían a un Yamato lleno de gracia, con una elegancia tacita y casi femenina en sus movimientos. Para luego demostrar que está bien sentirse expuesto y mostrar sus emociones porque eso lo te haría más fuerte, así se dejó llevar en la pista con movimientos ascendentes llenos de fortaleza, resistencia y valor.

Mientras se deslizaba en el hielo, busco a Mimi fugazmente y pudo ver que nuevamente la castaña veía al frente y no lo seguía con la mirada, pero fue algo más lo que causo que la volviera a buscar con la mirada, para cuando terminaba y el público se volvía eufórico, noto como Sora la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y tomándola de la mano, la llevaba más al frente. Donde estaba cerca de la puerta donde saldría Yamato y le aplaudió y grito.

Pero solo fue ver esta acción para darse cuenta de algo.

/

Se debería sentir tener nuevamente el oro en su pecho. Si, realmente bien. No podía admitir que no se sentía bien, pero no parecía ser suficiente. Por todos los dioses, hasta había batido el record del novato y paso a ser un rey, el rey del hielo.

Indudablemente, eso es motivo de celebración. Tal cual como la que estaban teniendo ahorita, donde todos los patinadores e invitados celebraban a lo grande. Sora, se fue con Mimi siquiera antes de haber podido hablar con ella. Diciendo que volverían para la fiesta.

-Cálmate amigo. Deberías estar feliz.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Te preocupa Mimi ¿No es así?

-Sí, solo. Necesito confirmarlo, pero me preocupa que se aleje a causa de ello.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, observo a la pelirroja llegar con su amiga, la castaña que lo tenía vuelto loco, venia tímidamente muy bien vestida. El rubio no tardó en llegar a ella y antes que esta pudiera decir Hola, la rodeo con los brazos y la atrajo. Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos en el sitio, haciendo exclamaciones y una que otra foto se escuchaba al fondo. No nada mas era algo extraño ver a un japonés expresarse de manera tan abierta. Sino, ver a Yamato Ishida hacerlo, era algo aún más sorprendente. La escucho reír y dejarse estrechar aún más.

-Es bueno ser recibida así, pero Yama ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo mismo debería decir yo. No te escuche ni te di el chance para escucharte y no quiero que pienses que te estoy apartando con ello- Se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de confusión de la castaña y el rio, causando que se extrañara más.

-Yama, no entiendo.

-Mimi… ¿De qué color es mi cabello? - Vio como los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos y Sora le escucho llamar su nombre haciendo oídos sordos ante el tono de reclamo que le hacía. La tomo por la muñeca y la sacó de la habitación, llevándola a un sitio a solas. La vio intentar separarse de él y solo apretó más su agarre y sus labios- Bien ¿De qué color es mi cabello?

-R-rubio. Yama, no es el momento para…

-Ahora ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

-Azules.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Cuántos dedos tengo levantados? – Casi exasperado, aquellas otras preguntas se las pudieron haber dicho, y esta la pudo sentir temblar entre su agarre, y la vio parpadeando varias veces intentando apaciguar quizás las ganas de llorar. Tomo ambas manos de la castaña y las llevo al rostro del mismo- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo… No.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Yo…

-Responde.

-Desde hace 3 años, empezó progresivamente hasta que ya no pude ver - Ahora fue Yamato el que abrió sus ojos, y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo. La castaña solo miraba al vacío, esperando a que el rubio hablara- Estas… ¿Estas molesto? - ella bajo sus manos dejándolas caer a cada lado cuando no hubo respuesta y el rubio aprovecho esto para abrazarla.

-No estoy molesto Mimi. Es solo que, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Nuevamente la podía sentir temblar y sintió como su agarre se hacía más fuerte, así como la podía sentir llorar. Aun en su silencio.

-Intente un par de veces, pero tenía miedo que me alejaras. Mas, más aún después de saber lo mucho que te quería Yama.

\- ¡Por Kami! Mimi, podrías hasta ser fea y más chillona de lo que ya eres y aun así no dejaría de amarte- la escucho reírse entre su llanto- Sora sabe desde hace mucho ¿no es así?

-Si.

Y era obvio, tras darse cuenta. Empezó a ver como cada pieza se encajaba en el rompecabezas. Ahora tenía sentido porque ella siempre llegaba antes de todos al sitio, era para que no la vieran con el bastón al llegar o al irse. Ahora tenía sentido porque siempre o mejor dicho nunca lo miraba a los ojos, no tenía sentido que hiciera esos movimientos si no podía ver. Aun así, poseía un hermoso color caramelo tan brillante y cristalino que parecía reflejar movimiento y vida y por alguna razón, así ella era como veía todo. Así, es como pudo leerlo mejor que nadie, porque ella veía su alma en vez de su físico y con más razón, así no se dejaba intimidar por su físico o sus miradas. Más increíble aun, era saber que a pesar de su ceguera. Ella podía escribir y supo leerlo a la perfección aun sin conocerlo.

\- ¿Alguien más sabe?

-Mi representante evita que muchos se den cuenta cuando me acompaña y mantiene todo bajo la mesa para evitar cualquier incomodidad hacia mi persona, cuando no son los guarda espaldas designados por mi familia quienes me guían. No deseo que sepan mi condición. Por eso, me negué muchas veces a trabajar en colaboración con alguien más, así evitarme estar expuesta. No se cuánto tiempo más pueda hacerlo, no sé si… Si el público me acepte tras ello.

\- ¿Es una broma? Mimi, tras verte tocar. No importa si te falta un dedo y aun así lo harías… Lo harías perfecto, eres fuego, Mimi ¿Lo sabias?

\- ¿Fuego?

-Sí, y esa llamarada no la apaga nada tan fácilmente.

-Yama.

-Mimi. Estos meses juntos, han sido tal como tú dices _el mejor futuro_ hasta un punto donde no me importaba si ganaba el oro, con tal tu estuvieras ahí al final de todo eso.

-Yama.

-No te escondas del mundo por creer que no te aceptaran por algo que piensas que es una falla, cuando es una virtud que te ha permitido ver el alma de las personas y saber a cómo llegar a ellas con el piano. Como hiciste conmigo.

-Yama.

-Te amo, Mimi- la alejo rápidamente y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos para besarla en la mejilla, en la nariz en la frente, mientras continuaba diciendo te amo como un joven adolescente, incluyendo cada ojo hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios. Estaba a solo un paso de alcanzar el paraíso con ella, cuando la escucho reír debajo de su beso ¡Por Kami! Estaba más arriba que el paraíso.

Y con ella, sabía que nunca dejaría de tener oro. Porque ella, valía todo el oro del mundo.

/

 _-En ultimas de los deportes. El jugador Taichi Yagami va a ser padre de gemelos y los titulares más resaltantes de esta semana, vuelve a estar El Rey Helado en primera plana. Y no hablamos de su larga colección de medallas de oro, ni su cambio a ser entrenador para las nuevas estrellas ascendentes en el mundo del hielo…_

 _-Nada que ver, Himawari. Hablamos de su compromiso formal con la dama pianista Mimi Tachikawa._

 _\- ¿Hablas de aquella pianista que quedo ciega hace ya 5 años? ¡Vaya que ese si fue una sorpresa al público saber que todos esos éxitos han salido de la mano de alguien que no puede ver! Quisiera poder tocar el piano como ella lo hace._

 _-Así es, al parecer planean casarse para finales de otoño. Esperamos ver mucho mas de esta pareja que asombro a los japoneses y no dejara de asombrarlos. Eso ha sido todo en el mundo de la farándula televidentes ¿Qué planes no es esperan? No se pierdan mañana, la alfombra roja con los peores vestidos. Pasamos a ti, Mashida._

 _/_

 **Saz! xD Este One-shot va dedicado a mi grupo de locas del Mimato: EllieRosas, Cami y Rubykaiba – Diestras dibujando a esta pareja en todo tipo de situaciones y encuentros hahaha, les invito a chequearlas si no las conocen.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Toda opinión, es bien recibida.**


End file.
